Damage
by Jae-Zrock
Summary: Because Emmett discovers secret feelings for the Cullens' resident human.
1. Chapter 1

» Title: Damage.  
» Author: Jae-Zrock.  
» Chapter: Eins (one in German).  
» Rating: Teen, perhaps Mature in later situations.  
» Warnings: Impending 'misconduct' of the sexual kind, maybe some language.  
» Fandom: Twilight.  
» Pairings: EmmettBella.  
» Spoilers: None, unless you haven't read Twilight. In that case, why are you here?  
» Disclaimer: Don't own anything associated with Twilight or it's contents and characters. I don't pretend to be Steph.  
» Summary (overall): This time, Bella's not the one falling. It's Emmett, and he happens to be going head over heels for a certain human wife of his "brother's".  
» Other: The next chapter will be up eventually. Reviews are nice. How would you like this story to go?

* * *

The damage was done.

Somewhere, between his latest prank on Edward and a wrestling victory over Jasper, Emmett Cullen had done the unthinkable.

He had fallen for Isabella Swan.

Somehow, though he covered it up with good-natured teasing and jokes, the feelings he had had for Rosalie since he had been 'changed' had transferred to a weak, clumsy, _human _girl. Worse than that, his brother's _wife._

He first realized this… this… _infatuation_, with a shock, when his emotions changed towards her. It started simple, nothing drastic enough for anyone, even himself, to think twice about it. For instance, when she fell, no matter how often it happened, or how used to it he was, he was concerned. He wrote it off, of course, because there was no _reason _for him to think more of it. _Everyone _worried about Bella's lack of coordination, hoping that she wouldn't one day _really _hurt herself. A joke about her actually killing herself before 'Eddie' had a _chance _to change her smothered the foolish worry, so he thought no more of it, and no one, not even Jasper, thought it odd, either.

But then he, quite by accident, walked in on Edward and Bella… _together,_ in _that _way, with her pinned against a wall, legs wrapped around Edward's waist, kissing him like Alice had predicted Armageddon, with Edward just as enthusiastic. Emmett had backed out of the room as silently as his bear-like form could, leaving them to it, so he could figure out what this seed of emotion that had wormed into his mind was… Wait. Was that _jealousy _he felt? This revelation was, of course, ridiculous, he told himself, because he _didn't _like Bella. She was his _sister_, in a way. It didn't matter that she was absolutely beautiful, not the in-your-face, model-type way of Rose, but in the natural, gentle way that was almost _too _pretty. It didn't matter that, when she spoke, it sounded as magical and velvety as she claimed Edward's voice was to her. And it _definitely _didn't matter that, every time she walked into a room, the whole place literally lit up, as if the absence of her presence was like the absence of life. He repeated this to himself, but, in some unused, dark corner of his mind, he knew. Maybe, if he could dream, his subconscious would make him recognize that his emotions towards Rosalie were dimming slowly, and the ones towards Bella, which he kept denying to himself that he even had, were growing stronger by the day. But, he couldn't sleep, therefore couldn't dream, and, therefore, stayed in the dark about the oh-so-obvious emotions.

They were there, though. Jasper could feel them, Emmett knew, so he made sure he had Rosalie with him when he neared the human. He played off the lust and, dare he admit, _love _he harbored, almost against his will, towards Isabella to seem, at least to Jasper, to be caused by Rosie's presence. Around Edward, he thought of trivial things, like beating Jasper again at Halo 3, or what he and Rosalie had done the previous night, but, never, _never, _about Bella, never anything to do with her, because, if Edward discovered his darkest secret, he was dead. Or as dead as you can be when you're technically not alive.

Nevertheless, the emotions strengthened to the point of being almost suffocating every time Bella laughed at a joke of his, or shot him a smile, or blushed from his teasing. It was a wonder Jasper never associated the spike of his emotions with her actions. The connection was obvious, but no one in his family would ever even dare to _think _that their beloved Emmett would do something so heinous as to fall in love with his 'brother's' wife, to fall out of love with Rose, his soul mate.

But, it had happened. Even he couldn't deny it now. And now, here he was. Human-sitting the object of his affections, with no one around for miles, no one to stop him from doing with her something he had only ever done with Rosalie.

_Oh, Bella, _he thought desperately to himself as he watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling evenly as she dreamed of things Emmett never could again. _What am I going to do with you?_


	2. Continuation?

**October 4, 2008, 10:31 AM (for me).**

Forgive this. It will be deleted soon enough.  
Now, onto the matter of continuation for Damage…

Good news!  
The verdict is:  
I've decided to continue.  
Eleven out of sixteen reviews encouraged me to, so I will acquiesce to demands.

If it doesn't get updated today, it might be a little while before it gets posted (between work and school and friends) and I can't promise that it will be any good, but I hope all the people who encouraged me to continue will enjoy, and newcomers as well.

Also, as you've probably notice, the name's been changed. I'ma stick with this one for awhile.

Thanks for taking the time for little ol' me! I'm finally ready to go re-submerge myself into the Emmett/Bella side of the moon.

Thanks and love to all you wonderful people from Jae-Z (used to be musicandbooksequallove).

**October 15th, 2008, 3:41 PM (for me).**

This is taking entirely too long, and I so apologize. I know I said it would be awhile, but this is ridiculous, even I admit.

I promise- _pinky_ promise- that I will work on this and have a new chapter up before the end of the month. Perhaps in the next week. I want to have a few chapters (perhaps, I dunno, four?) posted before the movie comes out, so I really need to get started.

This will move faster- if all goes well- since I deleted my other chapter story for Primeval, opting to get this one completed before I start another. Sorry to anyone who read that and was enjoying it! It'll be back up sooner or later.

I can't believe how many people are putting up with me. You people are the best in the world. I know I can't meet you, but I wish I could just hug ya'll. So, I guess 'virtual huggles' will have to do. Sigh.

Seriously, I can't begin to cover my gratitude with 'Thank You.' Hopefully you guys can wait it out a bit longer for the next update.

Thanks so much! from Jae-Z. :)


End file.
